Unexpected Allies
by Symba727
Summary: When a group of animals comes to Malka's pride seeking safety from the evil Ibilisi, they find allies to prepare them for the fight of their lives. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new fanfic and is dedicated to one of my best friends. Please enjoy and review! CREDIT TO DISNEY!**

A young lion with a caramel colored coat and dark brown mane was patrolling his kingdom only to come across a group of animals he has never seen before.

"What are you doing on my land?", he inquired with a stern, yet gentle voice. One of the females spoke with desperation.

"Please help us! My mate is hurt...". She then moved aside to reveal a male with one of his paws almost torn off.

"Come with me and when we arrive at my home, you can tell me what kind of creatures you are.". The lion helped the two females lift the injured male to the safety of their shaman Kupona.

"My name is Kioo . My mate Shujaa and I are wolves."

"My name is Paka and I am a serval".

"My name is Bahari and I am a raven."

"'My name is Malka and I-.".

"It's very nice to meet you all. My name is Aina. I am King Malka's mother and we are lions.", a voice coming from behind us stated.

"Mom! When did you get here?" Malka asked with a smirk.

"We just came back from the hunt and I came to let you know it's time to eat. Unless of course, you'd like to starve?".

"Come on, let's eat.", the king offers warmly. After the meal, Kioo, Paka, Bahari and Malka went to check on Shujaa. When they arrived at Kupona's tree, they found that Shujaa was completely healed.

"Shujaa! You're ok, I was so worried!", Kioo cried with joy.

"I'm as good as new thanks to Kupona.", he answered nuzzling his mate.

"How did you like the zebra we sent you?"

"It was delicious, your majesty. Thank you.". The wolf bowed respectfully. Malka chuckled softly.

"You can call me Malka.". He looked up at the sun which was almost gone from the sky. "Let's head back, it's getting late. It gets very cold out here as well. Thank you for your service Kupona.".

"Pleasure is mine, sire.". The group headed back to the cave in which the lions stayed.

"Whoa! Akili, Kali, Uzuri! Be careful, will you?"

"Yes Mama!, came three young voices in unison. The group heard this as they entered the cave.

"Bro! You're home!", the cubs cheered as they jumped on the lion king.

"Yes kids, I'm home and I brought friends.". Uzuri was the first to speak up.

"What are they? Where did they come from? How did they get here?"

"Kioo and Shujaa are wolves, Paka is a serval and Bahari is a raven.", Malka told his siblings.

"We were chased from our land by a very cruel creature. I believe he was a lion like all of you, only he was evil. That's all I will say in front of the young ones.", Kioo said solemnly.

"Come cubs, it's time for sleep."

"But mom...".

"No buts, you know how cranky you get when you don't sleep.", Aina commanded sternly.

The cubs nuzzled all of them good night and went to the resting den with the other lionesses and cubs.

"Good night everyone.", the queen dowager said warmly.

"Good night.", they all said in unison. And with that, the tan furred lioness took her leave.

"So, what did this lion look like?", Malka inquired. This time, it was Shujaa who answered.

"He had a white pelt with white hair on his head and soulless black eyes. The hair that's on a male lion's head is called a mane, correct?".

"Yes. What was this lion's name?".

"Ibilisi", Paka responded. The king's face lost all of its color as he spoke in sheer horror.

"Ibilisi?! I thought he was just a legend. My father used to tell me stories about how cruel he was.".

"He is very real, I assure you. He has done unspeakable things.", Bahari chimed in.

"We're lucky we're safe. He almost killed all of us. I hope our families are ok...". Kioo's voice began to break as tears filled her hazel eyes.

"I'm sure they'll be ok. In the meantime, you can stay with us as long as you need.", the young lion offered embracing the crying wolf.

"Thank you so much! We are forever grateful!", the female wolf cried thankfully. They were all exhausted so they headed to the resting den save for Malka and Kioo.

"Kioo...are you ok?".

"Yeah, I just don't want to sleep...".

"Well, we can talk if you want.".

"Sure, thank you Malka.". The two creatures talked until dawn.

 **A/N: So, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! It will help me greatly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello beautiful people! I'm back with another chapter of this story. So…here you go.**

By the time Kioo and Malka were done talking, they were completely drained of all energy.

"Gods, I'm tired" yawned Kioo

"Same, I'm glad you were able to open up to me. Why don't we get some sleep?" the young king replied with a yawn of his own. The two creatures headed for the den only to be bombarded by the cubs.

"Hey Malka, Kioo, where were you guys last night" Akili inquired.

"Just talking cubs, don't worry. We'd like to get some sleep now, ok? Love you guys." came Malka's tired reply.

"Ok, love you too!" Kali and Uzuri said while nuzzling their brother. They then ran off to train to be hunters and warriors someday.

"Are you sure you're ok?" the teenaged male asked.

"We're ok. We promise. Don't you have a Lion Guard meeting?" Malka said. Akili rolled his amber eyes as he spoke.

"I'm the leader so they're not going to care if I'm late." This time it was Kioo who assured the young lion.

"It's sweet that you're worried about us, but we're fine. We just need sleep." The she-wolf smiled warmly as she walked into the den.

"Alright, if you're sure. Have a good sleep."

"Thanks big guy", Malka said as he head butted his brother. The hours past as the king had gotten the worst sleep he had in a long while.

"Damn it!," he growled in frustration. That was soon interrupted when he heard whimpering.

"No…don't hurt her…she's just a pup…". The wolf's strangled cries distressed the lion so he nudged her gently.

"Kioo...it's ok. You're dreaming…". When her eyes shot open, the only thing she saw the kind brown eyes of the young lion standing before her.

"Malka? What's going on?," Kioo said softly.

"You were crying in your sleep. Something about a wolf pup being hurt.," he replied.

"I was dreaming about my youngest sister Uzuri. She's only a pup about your Uzuri's age. Ibilisi was about to hurt her.". Tears streamed down the female's hazel eyes as she spoke with sincerity.

"I can send out a search party for your family.," offered the monarch.

"That-"

"Sire!," squawked the king's majordomo Mshauri who was a tan and brown bird. "Some creatures have entered the land!"

"I'll be back, I'm going to investigate. Please try and rest." Malka told Kioo as he ran off to meet the intruders. The wolf couldn't help but sigh as she lied on her paws for a restless sleep. The lion king approached the creatures with caution, only to realize they are wolves who look like Kioo, servals that look like Paka and a raven who looked like Bahari

"Mshauri, fetch Kioo, Shujaa, Paka and Bahari.," said Malka

"Yes your Majesty.," the bird replied as he flew straight to Kusini Rock.

"You must be Kioo, Shujaa, Paka and Bahari's families. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Malka. Although I am king, there are not formalities needed when referring to me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. My name is Upendo, my mate is Furaha, and my daughters are Kito and Uzuri.," the male wolf stated while gesturing to three female wolves. One was a fully grown adult, one was a teenager and one was a pup.

"My name is Haki. This is my mate, Amani and one of my twin daughters, Tamu. It is very nice to meet you.," the male serval stated while gesturing to two adult female servals.

"My name is Maisha. It's very nice to meet you.," stated the female raven and only bird in the group. The king smiled warmly, but the smile faded when he realized Shujaa's family had not been among them.

"May I inquire about Shujaa's family?," the lion asked.

"It was horrible! They were all killed by an evil lion by the name of Ibilisi.," Furaha stated.

"I'm so sorry…,"Malka said solemnly. "I can assure you that we in the Kusini Lands are nothing like that piece of trash who dares to call himself a lion."

"Don't worry Malka, we do not judge one species on the actions of a few of their kind.," Amani said.

"Mom! Dad!," several voices yelled as Kioo, Shujaa, Paka and Bahari appeared seemingly from nowhere.

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think in a review and stay tuned for next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I've been absent for so long. Had a huge bout of writer's block and time got away from me.**

"Oh Kioo, we've missed you!" Furaha, Kioo's mother exclaimed as she gave her a loving nuzzle.

"I've missed you guys too!", Kioo replied. Suddenly she looked around and all the reuniting families. There were Paka's parents and sister and Bahari had his mother, but where was Shujaa's family?

"Where are Shujaa's parents?" Kioo whispers as to not let her mate hear.

"They were lost to us by the paws of Ibilisi…" Upendo, Kioo's father answered.

"How will we tell him? He'll be heartbroken!", Kioo said. What she did not realize, however, was that Shujaa was standing behind her without her knowledge. The young male dashed away so fast that his mate could not even utter a word. Out of the Kusini Lands, he ran until he collapsed out of exhaustion. There were visions of his parents being viciously slaughtered by that devil of a lion that clouded his mind.

"Shujaa? Is that you?!" he heard a male voice say as he slowly opened his tear soaked eyes.

"Dad?!" he asked as he instantly recognized his father's voice. "They said you died! What are you doing here? Where's mom?"

"She's...gone. Ibilisi got to her before I could stop him. The only reason I got away is I slashed his face and ran as fast as I could. I didn't expect to find you. Where are the others?"

"They-"

"There you are! You had me worried sick! Don't you ever do that again!" an angry and worried female shouted as she ran closer to them. It was Kioo and she had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, my love. It won't happen again." Shujaa assured, flattening his ears. "Come on, dad. Let's go to home."

"Home?" Shujaa's father questioned.

"Yes, the Kusini Lands where its king has welcomed us. He is a lion, but nothing like Ibilisi." Kioo stated.

"Sounds good. Let's go!" Nguvu agreed. As they headed for their new home, a shadow lurked behind them, one with piercing black orbs.

 **A/N: What do you think of my twist. Please write a review and let me know!!**


End file.
